pokemon_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Spin (move)
Fire Spin (Japanese: ほのおのうず Flame Swirl) is a damage-dealing Fire-type move introduced in Generation I. Generation I Fire Spin has a power of 15 and an accuracy of 70. Fire Spin inflicts damage and traps the target for 2-5 turns, damaging the target at the end of each turn. There is a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 2 turns, a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 3 turns, a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 4 turns, and a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 5 turns. Although only the first hit can be a critical hit, each consecutive turn will deal the same amount of damage. Whilst the target is trapped, it will be unable to attack, and if the user of Fire Spin strikes before the target, when used, the target will also be unable to attack during the same turn. Damage done by Fire Spin's continuing duration is done after recurrent damage. If the user switches out before the turn duration ends, the target will be unable to attack during that turn. If the target switches out before the turn duration ends, Fire Spin will automatically be used against the incoming Pokémon, deducting an additional PP from the move. If at such a time Fire Spin has 0 PP, Fire Spin will still be used against the incoming Pokémon. After that use, the current PP of Fire Spin will roll over to 63, and full PP Ups will be applied to it. In Pokémon Stadium, if the target Pokémon switches out before the duration ends Fire Spin is ended and the user's turn is skipped. Even if Fire Spin misses, it will negate the recharge turn normally required for Hyper Beam. Additionally, if the user of Fire Spin attacks before the user of Hyper Beam during a recharge turn and the use of Fire Spin misses, the user of Hyper Beam will automatically use Hyper Beam during that turn. If at such a time Hyper Beam has 0 PP, Hyper Beam will still be used, and afterwards its current PP will roll over to 63, and full PP ups will be applied to it. The target will be able to select a move during each turn of Fire Spin's duration, and will hit an incoming Pokémon with the selected move if the user switches out before the duration is over. In Stadium, a move can be selected during each turn of Fire Spin's duration. If the target switches out before the duration ends, the incoming Pokémon will not automatically be attacked. Fire Spin will negate the recharge turn of Hyper Beam only if successful. Generation II The target is now able to attack during Fire Spin's duration, and can act normally. Instead, it inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. The quote " was trapped!" will appear. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. If a trapped Pokémon usesRapid Spin, it will be freed. Generation III The effects of Fire Spin are the same as in Generation II, but if a wild Pokémon uses Fire Spin on the player's Pokémon, the player may escape if the affected Pokémon has Run Away or is holding a Smoke Ball. However, these do not allow the player to switch the Pokémon out. The text also changes to " was trapped in the vortex!" Generation IV In Generation IV, if the user of Fire Spin is holding a Grip Claw, the duration of Fire Spin will always be 5 turns. Also, if an affected Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, it can switch out. Generation V Fire Spin's power and accuracy were raised to 35 and 85 respectively, and now lasts for four to five turns. If a Binding Band is held by the user, the damage done at the end of each turn will increase from 1/16 of the target's maximum HP to 1/8. The text changes again, this time to " was trapped in the fiery vortex!" Generation VI The end turn damage of Fire Spin is increased from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Fire Spin will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Ghost-type Pokémon cannot be trapped by Fire Spin. Category:Fire (type) Category:Moves